Happy Birthday
by Amaranthyn
Summary: It's your birthday (or your character's birthday..) but all your Johto friends forgot! Reader Insert... Gold/Reader... Fluffy. Originally written for Myracels but edited to fit everyone. Bad summary and probably bad story... But if you want some Gold-luvin's then come on in!


**So originally I made this for my friend Myracels as an earlier birthday gift... But she suggested I posted this. So I did. I tried to make it so it attributed to everyone, so it's a (unnaturally) cold day (as the story originally took place in a colder season).**

 **And since this was originally for Myracels, you (or your character... whatever) tease Gold and Silver about being in a relationship though the pairing is not enforced. If you have issues with any mentions of gay pairing, then leave.**

 **Silver is also your cinnamon roll - deal with it.**

 **This is my first Pokémon reader insert... Especially one with Gold... I hoped I captured his character okay...**

 **POKÉMON ADVENTURES/SPECIAL CHARACTERS USED**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not own you (Cough, Gold does, Cough)**

 **Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine (deal with it... again)**

 **Key:**

 _e/c_ = eye colour.

 _h/c_ = hair colour

 _f/p_ = favourite Pokémon, preferably small considering it lives in your house…

 _P/n =_ Pokémon name or nickname

 _Name_ = Your name

 _Month, date_ = Your birthday

* * *

The alarm clock suddenly started to blare in your ears. Any other day, you would've groaned at the persistent, annoying sound. Today, however, your _e/c_ eyes shot open. A smile appeared on your lips as you sat up, your _h/c_ hair messy with bed head.

You hurriedly kicked off your covers, jumping out of bed as you still had a goofy grin plastered on your face. You rushed over to your dresser, hauling out a yellow t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, putting each article of clothing on your body. You went over to your vanity to tame your wild rosebush of hair before skipping downstairs.

Your partner Pokémon, _f/p_ , waited downstairs for you. It smiled upon seeing you, chirping its name happily at you.

"Morning, _P/n_!" you sang as you skipped into the kitchen.

It followed you, hiding something away from you.

You noticed, narrowing your eyes in confusion.

" _P/n,_ is something wrong?"

Unable to hide its excitement any more, the creature revealed what it was hiding from you, making you squeal with delight.

A golden leaf shimmered in the false light of the kitchen. Its corners were sharp and crisp, the leaf looking so fragile that it could crumble between your fingertips.

You gingerly took the gift, your eyes burning with tears as you forced them away. Twirling the rare item in your fingers, you reached over and kissed your Pokémon on the forehead affectionately.

"Thank you so much… This is a beautiful birthday gift…" you smiled.

The creature blushed, smiling at you happily.

"Well," you exclaimed, placing the gift on the kitchen counter. You exchanged the leaf for a blueberry muffin. "I've got other friends to be visiting. I wonder if they remember it's my birthday."

The Pokémon nodded, trotting behind you as you went over to your door. Remembering the cold day, you grabbed a black jacket from your closet, zipping it up. You shoved on an old pair of white running shoes, heading out the door as your partner followed obediently.

A cool breeze nipped the air of New Bark Town, causing you to shiver in your attire. Your cheeks turned rosy pink as you refused to not smile. You walked over to your best friend's house, bumping into a familiar face along the way.

"Oh hey, _Name_!" the indigo-haired girl chimed as she walked over to you.

You raised an eyebrow at her summer attire, noticing her shiver against the gale.

"Hey, Crystal. Aren't you a bit cold?"

She laughed; her cheeks red as well. "A little bit. I just came out of Professor Elm's lab. I wasn't planning on staying for long… I'm heading straight back to Violet City on Xatee though."

You nodded silently, waiting for her to wish you a happy birthday. Her crystal blue eyes betrayed nothing as she blinked at you.

It never came.

"Well, see you, _Name_!" she smiled as she grabbed the Xatu's Pokéball.

You forced a weak smile as you couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the girl as she flew away on her psychic Pokémon.

"Maybe it slipped her mind… She'll call for sure later," you reasoned, happy with your thought. It was too cold for long chats anyway. Crys will probably call you when she got home.

Your partner looked wearily at you, obviously not agreeing with your reasoning but didn't voice anything.

Instead, you both walked up to your friend's door, knocking on it loudly.

Instead of a person answering, a purple, twin-tailed monkey answered it. It grinned cheekily at you, rushing into the house as it left the door wide open. You only smirked, walking in the door as you shed you jacket and sneakers. Your partner chose to stay outdoors to play with the other Pokémon surrounding the house.

You walked into the living room, socks hitting soft carpet. There, you saw a red-haired boy sitting on a blue zabuton. He had his head resting on his knees as his metallic silver eyes religious stared at the flickering screen in front of him. You didn't even have to look to know that the teenager was watching _Proteam Omega_.

"Hey Silver. Enjoying the show?"

He nodded silently, not breaking away from the box.

You puffed slightly, "How's your day?"

You figured since it was warmer in here that it would be easier to get a conversation out of someone.

You watched Silver shrug his shoulders, betraying no other movement. "Okay I guess."

You clucked your tongue, _e/c_ gleaming mischievously as you thought of a way to get him to talk.

"Whatever you say, Cinnamon Roll. Say, where's your boyfriend?"

You heard his breath hitch in annoyance. You watched him clench his jaw, closing his eyes in annoyance before answering you harshly, "One, my name is not "Cinnamon Roll." Two, I do not have a boyfriend as I am not gay. I'm not even in a relationship. Three, Gold's upstairs in his room. He's probably playing billiards or something."

You felt more than a tinge of annoyance as he explained that all without looking at you. He didn't even bat an eyelash at you.

Already upset with Crystal, you decided to edge the youngest Johto dexholder on about your birthday.

"Say, do you know the date?" you asked innocently.

" _Month, date_ ," came the nonchalant reply.

"Isn't today special for some reason…?"

There was a pregnant pause between you two. The only thing that was heard was Silver's cartoon playing rather loudly over the television's speakers.

"No… Not that I know of… It's just incredibly cold. Why?"

After all this and he still doesn't know. Your blood ran cold as you swallowed a lump in your throat. You felt your body shake slightly as you willed your voice to stay even.

"N-Nothing… I just thought today had something special written on it."

Silver shrugged his shoulders again, remaining quiet as he re-engrossed himself into his show.

You took that as your cue to leave, slowly climbing the stairs to your best friend's room.

"First Crystal… Now Silver? I did tell them my birthday was today… Why are they not remembering it…?"

Your cold hand reached for the brass knob leading to Gold's room. You entered without knocking, finding the raven-haired teen bent over his billiard's table. He had his cue stick in his hands as he painstakingly eyed up the white ball. He would shift positions slightly, trying to get the better angle.

Realizing he hasn't noticed you, you decided to sneak up behind him, reaching your fingers out to tickle his sides.

He squealed, jumping up and dropping his billiard's stick. Laughter spilled out from his mouth as he paled, obviously not expecting such an attack.

"Pl-Please! Stop! Argh – hahaha!" he begged, squirming away from you.

You grinned evilly at the flushing trainer who was glaring daggers at you from his gorgeous golden eyes.

"God damn you, _Name_! I thought you were an intruder!"

"An intruder who tickles their victims?" you questioned.

"Ah… well…"

You laughed at his stupidity, "Well, you certainly looked nice bent over that table. I thought Silver was the uke!"

He scoffed at you, narrowing his eyes. "We aren't dating. 'Sides, I'm so more seme than uke!"

You couldn't help but laugh at him again, grinning stupidly at him. "Having a good game?"

He shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his black locks. His usual ball cap was missing. "Well… I guess. Just practising some tricks is all…"

You nodded, all the while waiting for him to envelope you into a bear hug whilst wishing you good fortune on your special day. Alas, none came as he turned back to his game.

"You're welcome to stay and play if you want. Silver's no company and sucks crap at this…"

You forced a smile as you grabbed a spare cue stick. Gold grinned at you, reaching for some blue chalk to finish his tip off. You forced yourself to set the rack of pool balls in a triangle handing the white ball to the raven-haired boy.

"Your go" you forced out.

* * *

"I win again," Gold sang.

You sighed tiredly as you put your stick back. You had stayed over the entire day, having lunch with the two males as you talked about random things. Your birthday was never one of the topics. Your shoulder ached from playing multiple games in a row with him, not used to being in such a position. You couldn't help but smile at him as his grin was infectious.

"I should go… It's getting late and I'm getting hungry," you claimed, getting ready to leave.

Gold looked a tad sad, grabbing your arm before you left the room. You stared up into his emotional golden eyes, knees becoming weak under his gaze.

" _Name_... Uh…." he started.

Your heart skipped a beat, not expecting this from the trainer. His cheeks were flushed pink as he brought his other hand to rub the back of his neck. You could feel the heat resonate from his hand as it gripped onto you forearm.

He sighed, letting you go in defeat before smiling again. His eyes masked an emotion which you couldn't tell, but dismissed it as his voice cut the tension in the air.

"You can stay for food, you know."

Sadly, you shook your head. You heart weighed down a tonne as you fought the sudden urge to slap him. Even your best friend couldn't wish you a happy birthday!

"N-No… I'm good… I should go… I don't want to be a bother," you choked out, turning away so he couldn't see your almost tears.

" _Name_..." he murmured as you clambered down the stairs.

A brief look into the living room found that Silver migrated from the floor to the couch. He was curled up on one end, an arm resting under a cheek as his eyes were shut gently; passed out cold. You breathed a sigh of relief as you didn't have to converse with anyone else at the moment – even if he wasn't much of a conversationalist, feeling too forgotten to want to deal with anything.

As you hauled on your sneakers and tugged your jacket on, Gold came down the stairs in a hurry. At first, you thought that maybe, just maybe he'd remember why today was so special.

"Thought I'd see you out," he smiled.

Your heart was shot down.

"What's today?" you said calmly to him in hopes of sparking the memory of you telling him your birthday.

He paused, scratching his head at the odd question, "A Tuesday, right? The _date_?"

You nod, looking away. "Is there anything special today?"

"Hm… I don't think so?" he questioned.

"I see…"

You silently opened the door earning confused looks from the boy. You partner noticed your departure, frowning upon seeing your broken expression. Gold only watched your body grow smaller in confusion, wondering what had you going.

"They all forgot," was the first words out of your mouth when you closed your door behind you. For added measures, you checked your PokéGear. Your heart sank even further as it showed no missed calls from anyone.

Your Pokémon frowned at you, humming softly in attempts to make you feel better. You smiled weakly at its attempts, trying to make it feel better.

"It's… okay. At least you didn't forget."

You grabbed the golden leaf from your counter, twirling it between you thumb and index finger. Slowly you made your way to your front door. It swung open from the force of your push, allowing you outside to sit down. You sat on the steps in despair, ignoring the chilling gale that blew over you. Goosebumps dotted your exposed arms but you didn't notice. One particular gale had you curling in on yourself, making your hair scatter wildly in the wind. Without warning, the wind took hold of your gift, sending it fluttering through the air.

You stomach sank as you immediately stood up. You chased after the leaf without your jacket, dread filling you.

"How could this day get any worse…?" you whispered to yourself as tears started to fill your sight.

You breathed a sigh of relief as the leaf landed to the ground. You rushed up to it but a foot stepped on it before you could reach it. You froze mid-step as the figure picked up the leaf, bringing it to eye-level so they could examine it.

"What's this?"

"A golden leaf," you spat harshly, closing the gap between you and the figure to snatch your gift from him.

His golden eyes widen with surprise and hurt at your reaction, raven bangs fluttering in the gales under a ball cap.

"What's it for?" Gold persisted, trying to get a better answer.

"Nothing," you lied, looking down at it in your fingers.

Warm digits found you chilled chin, bringing it up so your eyes could stare directly into Gold's namesake orbs.

"What's it for?" he tried again, his voice lighter this time.

You closed your eyes in defeat, fighting the burning sensation in your nose and eyes. "My birthday…" you mumbled. "It was a gift from _P/n_ for my birthday."

You felt Gold's fingers tense under your chin. You dared to open your eyes. His face had paled drastically, the only colour the rosiness of his cheeks from the wind. His eyes were wide and full of dread and guilt, realizing something very important.

"Today's… your birthday… Isn't it, _Name_?"

You nodded sadly, lost in the swirling pools of his eyes.

He stepped closer to you as his grabbed your arm with his free hand. His fingers left your chin, making you wish he hadn't removed them, as it found your other arm.

" _Name_ I…"

You closed your eyes again, allowing the pesky tears to finally escape their cells. The warm tears burned against your chilled cheeks. "No, it's okay… You're not the only one who forgot…"

You felt his grip on your arms tighten drastically as neither of you said nothing. The wind whistled past your ear, making it harder to hear anything.

" _Name_ I… Oh damn I'm so sorry… I don't have anything much…"

You could hear the panicking in his warm voice.

"But… I have one thing…" he continued cautiously.

You opened your eyes in curiosity, wondering what the dexholder had in plan for your forgotten birthday. You blinked as you found Gold's face much closer than it was before, making you feel Butterfree flutter around your stomach. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, moisture from it forming beads of condensation against your icy skin.

"What's that…?" you dared to ask.

The dexholder shut his captivating eyes, quickly closing the gaps between your mouths. You gasped as his hot lips touched your cold ones. You knees grew weak as he crushed his lips against yours, moulding perfectly together. Your eyes slid shut as you found yourself pushing back against his lips, wanting more of his addicting warmth. His soft lips pushed gently against yours as he crushed his body against your own. You tried to absorb every ounce of warmth he had, greedily taking in every movement of his lips he offered.

Too soon, he pulled away, leaving you weak, light-headed and silently wishing for more. He stared at you for a moment before grinning like a complete idiot. This irritated you slightly, earning a scowl and a heavy blush from you.

"W-What?" you urged from him, looking away.

"You're a good kisser," he winked.

You stifled a cough, blushing even harder.

Suddenly something warm fell over your shoulder, causing you to look up at the raven-haired teenager.

He was now missing his sweater, leaving him in just a black t-shirt. Looking at your shoulder you realized that's what was resting on it.

"Put that on," he nodded towards his discarded sweater. "Or you'll freeze."

"Why?" you asked quizzically. "My house is just there…"

You squeaked as you suddenly found your face in his neck as he hugged you tightly.

"I'm taking you out to dinner. So put on my sweater so you don't get cold."

You blushed heavily as you pulled away, obliging his command without further question. You forced to warm fabric over your shivering body, feeling much warming than before. You couldn't help but smell the sweater, Gold's warm scent. You could smell a faint hint of the hot chocolate you two drank earlier still lingering to the fabric.

Gold chuckled to himself causing you to look up at him.

"You look sexy in my clothing," he smirked, winking playfully.

You shoved him away, secretly pleased over his perverted comment.

His arm made its way over your shoulders, pulling you closer to his strong body. "Oh, by the way."

Gold's warm lips suddenly met your rosy cheek.

"Happy birthday, _Name_."

* * *

 **Reviews are really nice... If I get nice ones, I might do another reader insert... (I might do other characters, depending on who they are. FWI: I'm not doing a Silver insert cuz preferences (Cough, cuz he's mine, cough)**


End file.
